When The World Falls Down
by The-Ruby-Rabbit
Summary: What if Tamaki wasn't the brave prince he portrays himself to be? What if he never jumped from the bridge after Haruhi or came back to the Host Club? How would the Hosts take it, how would Haruhi? Here are the answers and more. Set in the Anime Universe.
1. Why Didn't You Catch Me?

Disclaimer

I do not own any previously copyrighted or trademarked characters, brand names, poetry, song lyrics, or any intellectual properties within. This is a labor of fangirl love. Don't sue me. You'll only win my cats and anime collection and that's not exciting as you may think. And my cats are all assholes. Trust me, you don't want them.

Summary

What if Tamaki wasn't the brave prince he portrays himself to be? What if he never jumped from the bridge after Haruhi or came back to the Host Club? Here are the answers to that question. Anime Universe.

 **Chapter One: Why didn't you catch me?**

Kyouya was pushing the town car dangerously fast in pursuit of the carriage and his best friend. They had just made the bridge and caught sight of the carriage next to the convertible.

 _Almost there._ He thought as his knuckles went white on the steering wheel. Honey was becoming genuinely afraid for their safety from the back seat while Mori braced himself with one hand on the dash board next to Kyouya.

The carriage skittered for a moment along the curb of the bridge and his breath caught in his throat. _Careful Haruhi! We can lose him, but not you as well!_ The carriage righted itself, and he could see Tamaki reaching across the Tonnre woman and her grabbing at his arms. Haruhi then stood up, reaching one arm out and shouted something, as Kyouya slowed the car as to not cause a crash. Tamaki stood, reaching out to Haruhi; he looked down at Tonnre and sat back down.

As Haruhi's arm started to fall, the carriage wheels ran up along the curb and into the railing, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the empty air and toward the river below. Kyouya slammed on the brakes, causing the luxury sedan to screech to a halt, blocking the lane. He and Mori-senpai both exploded from the vehicle in a rush to the edge, Kyouya's foot leaving the railing a second behind Mori's.

Reaching the point where she hit the water, neither of them could see her. Diving down, he spied a blurry outline and made a beeline for it. Kyouya and Mori both grabbed a hold of an arm and made their way to the surface.

"Haruhi, are you alright? Haruhi?" Kyouya shouted.

"She's not breathing." Mori stated with a slight edge to his voice. He pulled her to him and made a few quick movements that made Haruhi sputter and cough up water. Taking in a huge gulp of air, she coughed again, but drew in another breath. Mori then began to make his way to the river bank towing a still gasping Haruhi.

 _Damn you Tamaki Souh. If she's hurt, I will make you pay._ Kyouya was a bit surprised at his vicious curses toward his best friend, but what he witnessed on the bridge was not his friend, he did not know that stranger.

Mori sat Haruhi up on the muddy river bank and patted her back while she coughed up the last of the water. He switched to massaging slow, comforting circles and watched as Kyouya's face was awash with worry, fear, and then relief. Then it was all replaced with a mask of his trademarked calm.

 _Him too, huh?_ Mori wasn't sure if Kyouya knew how much he had just shown at that moment. He stayed kneeling next to Haruhi as Kyouya took her chin and turned her face up to his.

"Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

"I, I'm fine senpai. I just had the wind knocked out of me when I hit the water. Thank you. Thank both of you for getting me out of there." She glanced up at the bridge, and allowed her lids to close. _He just sat there with his head down like a scolded puppy. I heard him scream my name as I fell, but did he stop? No. He's gone. He's gone._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Honey's cries. She looked down as Mori lifted her up to see Honey crying and sobbing her name. Mori's deep voice told Honey that she was fine, and that they had to get her out of the wet clothes before she caught cold.

Hikaru and Kaoru came sliding down the hill from the horse track as they were carrying Haruhi to the car, Kyouya running ahead to turn on the heating. The twins were frantic at the sight of Haruhi in Mori's arms. "What happened Mori-senpai? Is Haruhi okay?"

"Your jackets, she needs to warm up." Takashi knew he had barked at them, but if they took it the wrong way, he could care less. Now was not the time for the twins to nurse their feelings. Kaoru had already thrown his jacket over Haruhi, and turned to help Hikaru with his. Honey had laid his over her as well.

When Mori climbed into the car, not sparing a damn for the leather seats, Kyouya was telling the Ouran stable master that his horses were at the end of the bridge and his deepest apologies that they could not return them due to an injured student. After everyone was in, he headed back to the school.

They went through the parking garage to take the back entrance into the school up to the Host Club's club room. Kyouya used his cell to call the school's doctor, as the twins opened the doors to the clubroom.

Mori gently sat Haruhi down on the divan that was usually reserved for Honey's naps. "Get towels and her spare uniform. Hani-senpai, please retrieve your blankets and pillow." Kyouya's voice was cool and collected as he gave out orders.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry, but we need to get you into some dry and warmer clothing before you catch cold."

She looked up and blinked, then. "Of course Senpai." She stood and flanked by Mori and Kyouya, she made her way to one of the changing rooms, her movements almost robotic. The twins appeared with stacks of fluffy white towels and spare clothes as Kyouya pulled the curtain closed.

"We couldn't find her uniform, but we did find one of her costumes from yesterday." They said in unison. Kaoru followed with, "We've got a pair of boxers and an undershirt for her too."

Mori took the towels and change of clothes, set them on the floor to slide them under the curtain. "Haruhi, here's the towels." He resumed his very stoic protector position.

"You two need to get changed, so you don't get sick. We'll watch out for Haru-chan." Honey's voice held its own edge of worry.

As Kyouya and Mori went off to find their own towels and dry clothes, Honey sighed and, "We're right out here if you need anything Haru-chan."

Haruhi pulled the sopping wet chemise over her head, placing it on a towel so it wouldn't soak the floor. She did the same with her bra and panties. She was shaking with cold and shock. _How could he leave us like that? How could he not stop, he saw me fall. If it wasn't for Kyouya-senpai and Mori –senpai, I might have drowned. Hadn't he promised all of us that he would be here, for us? Why? Why would he leave us? Why would he leave ME like that?_ She was starting to get angry. The internal analysis was in a way comforting, this was how she worked things out, but this emotional turmoil was beginning to piss her off. She had actually began to open up to him, letting him get closer despite the walls she had been building since her mother's death.

She snatched a towel from the stack and began to dry herself off. _He's no prince or king. He's a rich bastard that cares only for himself. He's a coward! All this bullshit about 'love conquering all' and he's just running off with that damn Éclair. Rich, selfish bastards, all of them!_ She grabbed another towel and began drying her hair rather aggressively. _No. Not all of them. The rest of the Hosts are actually not that bad. They have become true friends and all of them are very dear to me. Tamaki be damned._

Haruhi dressed and her anger burned as she slid the curtains back, but it all died when she saw Honey and the twins.

She stood there, with unshed tears in her eyes, not sure what to do. Mori had emerged from his changing booth as did Kyouya. At seeing the usual Shadow King mask replaced with worry and fear was all she could bear. Her knees buckled and she fell into the arms of the twins and Honey.

Haruhi awoke to the stinging aroma of smelling salts, and the worried faces of her fellow hosts, along with a face she didn't recognize staring down at her.

"Ah, Miss Fuijioka," the unknown man said, "how are you feeling? Your friends said you took quite the tumble into the river."

"Haruhi, this is Dr. Ono, he's the head physician for students here at Ouran," Kyouya introduced the man to calm her nerves.

"Okay boys, I need you all to give the lady a little breathing room." The hosts backed up a bit to let the doctor exam Haruhi.

"Did Tono even stop to see if she was okay?" Karou asked.

"How could that bastard not care?" Hikaru, still cradling his arm was becoming angry.

"I don't know if he asked the driver to stop," Honey's voice was deeper than usual, "but he did shout out her name before sitting down. He knew she fell. He knew how badly she could have been hurt."

Mori was obviously clenching his jaw while Kyouya let his Shadow King persona slide into place. "Tamaki is not the subject at hand. Haruhi is, she's in shock, and her feelings and care is our top concern, not that traitor." He may look calm and collected, but his voice held nothing but contempt for their former idiot king.

The doctor approached the group. "Well gentleman, she seems physically fine, although I'm certain she will be sore tomorrow, she appears to be in a slight emotional shock. Is there anything else that I need to be aware of?" the doctor said, leveling a glare worthy of Kyouya at them.

"We assure you Dr. Ono, nothing dishonorable happened. Miss Fujioka was quite attached to our club president Mr. Souh, and it was a huge emotional shock for him to abandon his post and her like this." Kyouya's expression softened as he looked over at Haruhi sitting on the divan with her head hanging down.

"Alright, Mr. Ootori, I will be checking in on her. I've written her a prescription for a small amount of muscle relaxers and sedatives, and I think she's had enough for today, could one of you see her home safely?"

Kyouya took the paper prescription order from the doctor and made a mental note on his attitude for his patients.

"We will all make sure she gets home and is cared for. Thank you Dr. Ono." Honey bent in a formal bow, the rest followed his lead.

"Of course, please look after her." Ono returned the bow and left the clubroom for his office, where he planned to make a phone call to Fujioka's parents.

Honey and the twins changed quickly as Mori and Kyoya gathered Haruhi and her things. After a quick discussion on whose car to take, they decided on Mori's Land Rover. Haruhi spent the ride to her apartment building staring at her hands in her lap.

The hosts had gotten her inside her apartment, changed into comfortable jeans with an oversized t-shirt, tea made (this by Mori), and Kyouya had just ordered a huge delivery from one of the better sushi restaurants with plenty of otoro.

Haruhi was so exhausted she didn't argue about any of it. She just sat there and quietly sipped her tea when Mori had put it in front of her. Kyoya put his arm around her shoulders and laid a small kiss on top of her head, Mori followed suit, then Honey, who sat in her lap as the twins joined the group hug.

Haruhi hadn't felt this comforted since before her mother died. She felt warm and loved and was in a place where she could rest. None of these guys would judge her on any weak behavior, she felt as though they would always keep her safe.

Then the door burst opened and typhoon Ranka entered.

 **A/N** Okay, my first Ouran fic! I was trying to write some chapters for my Biker Mice from Mars fic, but this plot bunny would just not leave me alone! I think it has a lot to do with my re watching (for maybe the millionth time) the anime and reading some of your great stories here.

So here it is. Chapter one. A oneshot was what I first planned, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. This is Unbete'd so please forgive any and all mistakes in spelling, grammar or cannon.

And yes, I am aware that Kyouya is not acting himself, that's due to the shock of seeing Tamaki just bailing like that.

So, what do you think? Should I contiunue, hang it up, or what?


	2. Even The Wrong Words Seem To Rhyme

**Chapter 2**

 **Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

"Haruhi! What the hell is going on?" Ranka stood there, dumbfounded to find his daughter surrounded by the boys of the Host Club.

"Dad? What are you doing home this early?" Haruhi yelped as the guys moved away from her. Honey exchanged her lap for Mori's while the twins backed away, Mori and Kyouya stood their ground.

"I'm home early because a doctor from Ouran called me to say that you had fallen from a bridge into the river! I can't believe he simply sent you home instead of the hospital!" Ranka had kicked off his heels and threw himself onto the floor opposite of Haruhi and the now very cautious hosts.

 _Of course Dr. Ono called._ Kyouya thought pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Ranka- san, I assure you that Haruhi is fine, and while she may.."

"Where's the insect? This has to be his doing! I'll beat him into bean paste! I don't care how rich the little bastard is!"

"Ranka-chan, please calm down. What will your neighbors think?" This came from a late middle aged woman that had entered the apartment behind Ranka. She had seated herself next to her friend.

"Everyone, this is Yuki Koyabashi, she owns the club that my dad works in."

"Nice to meet you all." Yuki gave a small polite bow of her head.

The hosts returned her nod with murmured 'nice to meet you' from each.

"Haruhi, please, what happened?" Ranka asked through a sob and barely held back tears.

After a deep breath, Haruhi started to explain, with holding as much details as she could. "Dad, I was the one who chased after him in the carriage. I was the one who put me in danger, not Tamaki-senpai."

"Did the bug at least stop to help you after you fell?" Ranka asked with barely concealed rage that was bordering on murderous.

"No, he did not." Kyouya answered, his fists clenching on his thighs.

Haruhi dropped her head and shoulders and muttered, "No he didn't."

That made Kyouya look down at her, his heart breaking twice over. Seeing Haruhi in this much pain was affecting all of them, but as far as he was concerned, his had to be the worst. He had not only lost his best friend, but it was making the only woman who he could ever love, hurt so much.

Kyouya gave up the fight that day at the shopping mall, when Haruhi saw through every last wall he had constructed. He knew his father would never approve of her and so he had conceded any contest there would be and thought that Haruhi would be much better off with Tamaki. How could he have been more wrong?

"Thank you. I thank all of you for saving my daughter from drowning and for being here for her while she's heartbroken." Ranka was in a formal kneeling bow.

"Yes, thank you." Yuki joined Ranka in his bow.

"Dad, Auntie Yuki, it's really not..." Haruhi's voice trailed off as she noticed the guys all returning the bow.

"Haruhi is a dear friend to us all; it is our honor to be here in her time of need." Kyoya said.

Mori spoke in all seriousness, "You and Haruhi will always have the support of the Morinozuka family."

"And the Haninozuka." from Honey.

"And the Ootori" Kyoya added.

"And the Hiitichin." the twins finished.

Haruhi's jaw had just dropped. Pledging family loyalty was a big deal, especially when it's four of the most influential families in Japan.

When Ranka raised from the bow, there were tears in his eyes. "You boys are the very face of friendship and what it means to be a gentleman."

After a moment of silence, Kyoya spoke, "Ranka-san, Koyabashi-san, I have taken the liberty of ordering dinner, and I am sure there will be plenty for everyone."

"Thank you, but I do have to get back to the bar. Ranka-chan, you have the night off, paid of course. It was very nice to meet all of you." Yuki concluded with a bow.

"Thank you Auntie Yuki." Haruhi started to rise to walk her out, but her father intervened. "Just sit there baby-girl, I've got it."

Haruhi had winced a little as her muscles started to protest. Both Mori and Kyoya noticed and reached out to help ease her back into a comfortable position on the floor.

" Ah, Ranka-san, the school physician had given her a prescription for muscle relaxers , as he predicted that she may be in a bit of pain after falling from that height, and I believe that they might be needed by the end of tonight." Kyoya said as he held out the prescription to Ranka.

"I'm hardly that sore Kyoya-senpai, it's really nothing that a good night's sleep and some aspirin won't fix."

"Nonsense! If the doctor felt you needed them then I will get them. Just stay here and relax Darling." Ranka motioned for her to relax.

"I'll drive you." Mori was already standing before Haruhi could broker any argument.

Honey had snuggled up to Haruhi pushing her closer to Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru moved to sit on the opposite side of the table. "What do we do now?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "We will drink our tea, have a delicious dinner, talk about anything _not_ relating to the Host Club and hopefully be able to smile, and worry about the events of today, tomorrow."

With that, he picked up his tea cup and took a sip. "Haruhi, is this a new tea set?"

"Yes Kyoya-senpai, it is. I bought it on sale at the discount shop last month. Since you guys have been coming over more, I thought I might as well get one."

"Well, your taste in discount tea sets is very refined." Kyoya said with a smirk.

 _Only Kyoya-sempai could compliment and insult someone at the same time._ But regardless she leaned a little more against him. For the first time since her mother died, she _needed_ to be touched by someone. Kyoya was always a rock for the club members, and that was what she needed right then, a nice warm rock that smelled of dark chocolate and autumn.

Kyoya honestly did not mind her weight against him. What he did mind, was the almost overwhelming urge to bury his face in her hair and cry with her in his arms. He had just lost his best friend to an unforgivable deed. It wasn't his abrupt departure, his cold declaration of the dissolution of the Host Club, it was his abandonment of Haruhi. _She would have died if Mori-senpai and I didn't jump in after her. She almost died and that absolute bastard made no move to help. That is his unforgivable sin_.

Honey had began telling the group about some American Marines that would be staying at the Haninozuka estate for the next year for martial art training, and Kyoya was grateful that this had distracted Haruhi for the moment.

Ranka and Mori returned shortly and soon after, so did dinner. Haruhi looked up to Kyoya and gave him a beautiful smile when she saw the otoro.

The fireworks had just started as Yuzuru Souh handed his friend a glass of cognac. "So, how did the Grande Tonnere merger go?" He sat across the coffee table from Yoshio Ootori in a sumptuous leather chair. He was just ready to take a sip of his cognac when Yoshio spoke.

"It didn't." Yoshio was slightly amused at Yuzuru's reaction. "Another backer came onto the scene at the last moment."

Yuzuru coughed a bit as some of the liquor had managed to make it in his mouth. "Oh? A fund manager? Japanese I hope. Do I know him?"

"Well, that's the thing, this backer is unknown in our circles, but has been making some careful waves for the last two years." He took another pull from his glass. It took a little digging, but I found out who he was soon enough. It was his initials, you see. K.O. Kyoya Ootori. My own son had bailed out and bought the ruling majority of one of our front running companies."

"Kyoya? Really?"

"Yes. He pulled the company right out from under me, and then he made sure that all management rights were handed over back to me." Yoshio couldn't help but let a smile play across his lips. "I held the Ootori Group in front of him since he was a small child. Tortured him with it really, and he has never failed to rise higher and higher, outshining his brothers at every turn."

"So, you'll be making him your heir?"

"Not just yet. I want him to establish himself a bit more. He will have to marry either after graduation or sometime in his university years, of course. And there is also the issue of which field he would like to enter." Yoshio had leaned back into his seat. "I suppose that I should be insulted, after all, he not only bought the company in a secret move that I should have seen coming a mile off, a company that I have used as a carrot and the naming of the Ootori heir as the stick; but he bluntly throws it all back into my face and comes out on top. That, my friend is the true mark of an Ootori, one that his brothers lack."

Yuzuru looked away for a moment, then back to Yoshio. "You have quite the son, you must be quite proud."

"What of Tamaki? You must be proud of him as well. He sacrificed everything, once again at your mother's instance, just to seal a _possible_ alliance. That kind of loyalty to one's family is quite a trait."

Yoshio was baiting him. "Yes, of course I am. In fact I was informed that he is on his way to France as we speak. And I am sure he will make the Tonnere girl very happy, at least happily distracted for a few years." He chuckled as if it was nothing to play his son as a pawn.

 **A/N** I think that's a good place to end this one. Sorry if it was a little short, or a bit boring, but I wanted to establish a few things and this seemed like a good place for it.

OH MY GODS! You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for the kind reviews and PMs!

Yes, this is a Haruhi and Kyoya pairing, but there will be other contenders later on. I hope everyone sounded in character; I tend to lose sight of that sometimes for reasons.

Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Reviews help me craft the story and let me know that you guys are enjoying it, so keep 'em coming!

Cheers,

~ The Ruby Rabbit

Oh yeah, I may not own Ouran, but the OCs are all mine! Buwhahahaha!

And keep in mind that this is totally unbeta'd . BYE!


	3. I Not Going To Fall Apart

**Chapter 3: I'm Not Going to Fall Apart**

Haruhi woke up stiff and sore all over. The muscle relaxer she took after dinner knocked her out, she really didn't remember actually getting into bed.

 _I won't be taking another one of those if I can help it._ She noticed some folded sheets of paper on the stool that held her alarm clock. Reaching out to get them she groaned, but she knew she had to move some time. The first one had her name on it in her Dad's handwriting; the other was the same, but in Kyoya's neat script.

She sat up and was thankful she had taken out her contacts last night. She reached for her glasses only to stop as she was reminded of Tamaki. These were the pair that replaced the ones he snapped in half. She didn't think he was until she had gone to Kyoya and demanded that they be replaced or the cost be subtracted from her debt. The very next day, an eyeglass case was waiting for her in the changing room. They were very elegant rose gold frames with bone shaded arms. They fit her perfectly and were a feather's weight. She often wondered who picked them out, Tamaki or Kyoya, but she loved them and thanked them both.

Haruhi shook her head to free herself of the memory, slipped on her glasses and began to read.

 _My Little Blossom,_

 _You were so tired last night, the boys left, leaving the leftover food in the fridge. If you need anything you know where I'll be!_

 _Kisses!_

 _Your loving father_

Haruhi was pretty sure she just had to stick her head in the living area to hear her dad snoring in his bedroom. So of course she knew where he'd be until he had to get up for work.

She unfolded the next note.

 _Good Morning Haruhi,_

 _We hope you had a restful night. The others and I were thinking of having a meeting of sorts on the future of the Host Club, that is, if we all agree on a future for the club._

 _Please feel free to call me when you're ready and I will send a car for you._

 _Don't forget that we are all here for you, and each other._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kyoya Ootori_

 _Honey Takashi Hikaru Kaoru_

They had all signed the letter; Honey had even added a doodle of a bunny.

The future of the Host Club, could there even be one without Tamaki? And didn't he say he was dissolving the club?

She moved so her back was to the wall and pulled her knees up. _He's not coming back, they know that. Would we even want to continue without Tamaki? Kyoya may be our rock, but Tamaki is our touchstone, the thing that keeps us connected._

She read over Kyoya's note again. _Don't forget that we are all here for you, and each other._ Just because that coward left does not mean she was ready to leave being part of this circle of friends.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not going anywhere."

She glanced at the clock, five after eight, it was time to get up, get ready, and call Kyoya.

Kyoya awoke irritably early. Well, early _for him_. He had showered and dressed and it was only eight o'clock. _Might as well go down for breakfast._

Breakfast was eaten in silence, as usual. Kyoya's mother was again off on another lecture tour, leaving the house devoid of any kind of small talk.

"Kyoya," Yoshiro broke the quiet.

"Yes Father?"

"When you have finished eating, come to my study, we have something to discuss." Yoshiro folded his newspaper and left the room.

 _Well, it didn't take him long, but I didn't exactly make an effort to cover my tracks._ "Of course, Father." Kyoya said before he had left the dining room.

Both of his older brothers looked to Kyoya with puzzled expressions." Well, I can't possibly imagine what he wants to discuss." Kyoya responded, the sarcasm totally lost on his brothers.

"Really? Because you look like the cat who ate the canary." Yuskei, his oldest brother quipped.

Kyoya knew his mask had slipped; he was the one who moved it. Toying with his brothers was of no benefit, but to hell with it. _What good are victories for if not some subtle gloating? Besides, they'll find out soon enough._

"Well, I shouldn't keep Father waiting, Gentleman." He smiled at the last, stood up and made his way to his father's study.

Kyoya knocked on the closed door, after a moment he heard his father's voice. "Enter."

Yoshiro was seated behind his mahogany desk and motioned for Kyoya to sit in one of the chairs opposite of him. "You know why I need to speak with you, Kyoya." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"I can only imagine one or two things." Kyoya knew it was either the buyout or that Mori and Honey – senpai laid waste to an entire garrison of Black Onion Squad officers.

Yoshiro removed a sheath of papers bound with a blue backing from a desk drawer and slid them toward Kyoya, he knew exactly what they were and didn't bother picking them up. He only gave his father a practiced, calm and passive face.

"How did you do it?" Yoshiro asked no malice in his voice, just curiosity. Kyoya had expected anger.

"You've been giving me a considerable allowance since I was seven; I've been saving and investing. I had a fair amount of capital and thought this would be a good time to use it."

"You've been using a proxy. Are you still using one now?" Yoshiro was very curious how this 17 year old boy had accomplished a feat most men only dreamed of.

"No, but I hold a stake in the firm that I've been using. They are a rather new firm, and needed some backing. They are currently building a name and this merger will make that name more common."

"It certainly will. And you've been doing this since you were fifteen?" Yoshiro was now truly astonished at what his son had accomplished, and it was starting to show on his face and in voice.

"Yes. My original plan was to wait until after my birthday this month to push for the rest of the shares in order to hold almost the entire ruling majority on the board, but the Tonnere deal forced my hand a little sooner that I liked."

"Why?" Yoshiro asked, leaning on the desk.

 _Might as well give him what he wants._ "Why? Because, it is a fore running company in the Ootori Group. The Ootori built that company, and it shall remain in the hands of an Ootori. I'll be damned if I let it just fall to a foreigner." Kyoya was a master at this game, and had worked too long and hard not to bring it together now.

"Why take control of the company at all? You obviously had an endgame planned that didn't involve the Tonnere Group."

"Because I could. Let's face the facts, Father, as the third son, I had no chance of being named heir just because I was born. Besides, where are the accomplishments in that, what pride could I possibly have taken from that?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes the slightest bit. "If there is one thing that Souh taught me, it is fate is something we make, we don't suffer at its hands, we can direct those hands if we are smart and strong enough. The two years that I have been the vice president of the Host Club, I have been making connections with some of the richest families in Japan and abroad. The Club is anything but shameful, it's a tool. A tool I use to carve out my niche in this world."

"And giving me managerial rights?"

"So that the name Ootori stayed at the helm. It also doesn't hurt our stock to make it look as if nothing was wrong." _I was throwing it in your face that I am better. Better than you, my brothers, and the damn games you've always put us in. I may not win the big prize, but I assure you that I will walk away with so much more._

Yoshiro couldn't help but smile at his son. The third maybe, but he was without a doubt, the best son. He stood and bowed to Kyoya. "Well done my most brilliant son. Well done and very well played."

Kyoya was not prepared for this, and he tried to not let the absolute shock show through his mask. He instead returned the bow and said, "Thank you, Father. You honor me."

Straightening, Yoshiro said, "You have a long weekend, go and enjoy it, you've earned it."

"Thank you Father." Kyoya walked back to his room, practically beaming.

He sat on the end of his bed. That had gone so much better than he thought it would. He expected anger and accusations, not praise and accolades. There was only thing that would make this flawless, that would be his best friend not running like a kicked puppy at his grandmother's orders.

Then his thoughts turned to Haruhi. He was never certain if she loved Tamaki, that idiot wasn't even sure how he felt about her. She almost died trying to show him how important he was to the group, but was that an act of romantic love, or that of a friend?

She looked so heartbroken yesterday, so lost. Was that the loss of a friend or potential love? He lay back on the bed. _Could she really love me, The Shadow King of the Host Club?_ He smirked at the moniker. Was this really a chance he could be with her?

He had no doubt that he loved her. She was never far from his mind and she took up residence in his dreams, but he had always been certain that he would have to bow out to Tamaki. He felt a twinge of guilt at that. Maybe he should have just confessed to Haruhi, maybe she would have been spared some of the pain of yesterday.

His cell vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Haruhi. "Speak of an angel." He murmured.

 _Kyoya – senpai, are you awake? I don't want to disturb you._

Only Haruhi would take in account his notorious sleeping in. He sat up and called her.

Haruhi let out a small yelp when the phone rang. She fumbled and answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Good morning Haruhi. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Kyoya-senpai. Yes, I did. I'm so sorry for falling asleep, that was incredibly rude, I think that pill did me in."

"It was no bother at all. In fact, you looked rather cute lying against my shoulder." He could still feel her warmth as she cuddled against him. He could have been content to let her sleep all night like that, but her father shooed them all out after he had Mori carry her to her bed.

"Eh? I'm so sorry about that! I'm so embarrassed." She groaned.

"No need to apologize."

"Thank you so much for dinner and taking me home."

"No need. We can just add it to your debt." He teased.

"Eh?" She had completely forgotten about that.

"I'm only teasing. You have no debt to anyone Haruhi. That was resolved yesterday."

"Oh yeah, you had mentioned in your note about having a meeting about the Host Club?"

 _Always to the point._ "Yes, would you be free today? We could make it a lunch date?"

"Okay, sure. Where and when? I can meet you there."

"First, what would you like to eat?" _She totally missed my calling it a date. Oblivious as always._

"Anything but sushi, I think we had enough of that last night. Hmmm, noodles? It's gotta be cheap for me. Sorry Kyoya-senpai."

" Yes, we had quite the feast last night, didn't we?"He chuckled. "Please don't worry about expense, I'd be honored to pay Haruhi."

 _Eh? Who is this and what have they done with Kyoya –senpai?_ "Are you feeling alright Senpai? This seems a little out of character for you."

"I suppose it does, but yesterday inspired some interesting questions and lines of thought for me. Maybe I'm trying to make an effort for my friends to see the real me." _Shit! Where in hell did that come from? I'll have time for analyzing later._

"I guess yesterday changed a lot for all of us."She waived her hand as if shooing away the subject. "We were talking about lunch, I'm fine with anything you choose Kyoya – senpai, just tell me when and where."

"I'll pick you up, at say, noon?"

"That would be great. How should I dress?"

"Casual is fine. I will see you in a few hours."

"Alright, and Kyoya-senpai, thank you for everything."

"It's my pleasure Haruhi. "

She ended the phone call but was left in a cloud of questions. Why was he suddenly so warm and generous when he never let those aspects of his personality show? Why was she letting him buy her lunch? What the hell was 'casual' supposed to mean exactly? The twins had gave her about five new outfits the other week, and her drawers and clothes rack were nearly bursting with all of the clothes they always tried to dress her in, there had to be something in there.

Kyoya had some time before he needed to call the car around, and used it to call a restaurant he knew had meeting rooms, and he was lucky enough that they had a smaller one available. This way they would have some privacy, and he had used this particular venue for lunch time meetings before, so he knew the menu would be fine for Haruhi.

He then called the other Host Club members with the plans, all said that they would be there to meet him and Haruhi. Excellent, now he could check his email and stocks before he had to leave. The first email was from Chairman Souh. He read it quickly, and let out, "Damn.", before packing up his laptop and notebook and calling for the car.

Kyouya rapped gently on Haruhi's door, not wanting to wake Ranka. It was a beautiful autumn day, maybe they should do something outdoors after the meeting. The door opened and for a moment, Kyoya had no words.

Haruhi had finally decided on an outfit she hoped was alright, she didn't want to embarrass herself or the others. She wore tailored jeans, a long sleeved, light brown top that complemented her eyes and skin perfectly. She was still slipping on her other dark brown ballet flat. The action to some would seem a bit awkward and maybe clumsy, but to Kyoya, it was beautiful. Her gold charm and necklace glinted in the sunlight as she stepped out to shut and lock the door.

Haruhi had a dark brown leather jacket slung over her arm with a small bag. She locked the door and dropped her keys in the very expensive luxury bag that she most likely, had no idea cost a year's worth of rent.

"Am I dressed alright? You said casual and I thought that the jeans were okay since they really don't look like jeans."

"You're fine, stunning as ever. Shall we?" He offered his arm.

After a second of hesitation, she took it. She had to remember that she wasn't at school, she wasn't playing as host, and if Kyoya was willing to treat her as a lady, who was she to argue. Being fussed over by a bunch of girls had an effect of wondering what it would be like to have a boy do the same.

Kyoya led her to his chauffeured town car, the driver opening the door for them. After settling into the plush interior, they were on the way to their restaurant. Kyoya decided to start the conversation." That's a very pretty necklace we're wearing today. I don't think I've seen you wear it before."

"Oh, this was a present from my dad when I was accepted into Ouran." She held the small pendent up for him to get a better look. "It's a kitsune, from a shrine in Karuizawa. Dad calls me his "Clever little fox", so hence the kitsune."

"It suits you, the necklace and name. I take it the clothes are courtesy of the Hitachiin brothers?"

"Yeah, I can't stop them from trying to dress me, so I just go with it. After the first few attempts, they got my tastes somewhat right. And of course my dad gets a few outfits too, so that kind of dooms me."

"As dooms go, you could hardly choose an easier one than designer clothes and bags. You should be careful; their mother will demand that you model for her."

Haruhi blushed slightly at that. "Not after she saw me walk a few steps." They both had a chuckle at that. "So where are we going Kyoya-senpai?"

"We are headed to a restaurant that has private meeting rooms. They specialize in business luncheons and dinner meetings. It's very near the shopping district, with a lovely park if you think you might like a walk after lunch."

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya then. "That might be nice. Uh, Senpai can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"What were the questions and thoughts you mentioned earlier, the ones you said that happened due to yesterday?"

This unseated him. He looked into those chocolate eyes and while he had an answer, he was afraid to share it. His mouth opened and he had to shut it and open it again before his voice would come out. I was thinking about you, and the others." Did he add the last a little too late?

"The friendships that we have made really are like familial bonds, that even if Tamaki is a cowardly idiot, he was right about that. Despite everything that has happened, I don't want to lose that. No matter what happens with the club, I don't want to lose you, any of you. "He took her hand in his and turned toward her. "I guess what I'm saying is, that I want to be a better friend." _Well, that sounded as stupid as it gets._

Haruhi smiled at him. "I would really like that Kyoya-senpai, I think everyone would."

He sat back in his seat, still holding her hand. He felt giddy, like he had just received the best present he could ever hope for.

Haruhi settled back into her seat as well, not wanting to pull her hand from his. It felt good right where it was. _I thought he was going to confess his love just then. But would that have been so bad? Wait, what am I thinking? Kyoya, in love with me? Not very likely, but I've never seen him so emotional about anything, but Tamaki's sudden departure really has affected us all, Kyoya is his best friend, I hope he doesn't think it was his fault._

The silence in the car was both awkward and comfortable at the same time, but she felt like she had to say something. "Any plans for the long weekend?" _Small talk is always good, right?_

"None in particular, what about you?"

"Just catching up on homework and chores, nothing exciting."

"Would you like to do something this weekend? Maybe visit a museum, or a park?" He was smiling.

In fact Haruhi had only seen this genuine smile only a handful of times, but when she did glimpse it, it was brilliant. Then a light bulb went off in her mind. "Kyoya-senpai, are you asking me on a, uh, a date?"

"I suppose I am. Would that be so horrible?"

"Eh? No! Not at all! I just never thought you would feel this way about me of all people. Can I ask, why you are asking me on a date?"

He reached over and tucked some stray hair behind her left ear."Because, I like you Haruhi, I've liked you since I met you, but those feelings have become deeper as our friendship has strengthened. I know it's rather out of character for me, but I feel like if I let it go unsaid for much longer, I might lose my chance, and that would be of no merit to you or I." He was still cradling her cheek and looking deep in her eyes when he felt the car come to a stop and the driver announce that they had arrived. When he looked away the spell was broken and she could move again.

Kyoya exited first and held his hand out for Haruhi, helping her out of the car. He let go of her hand after that, possibly out of habit, but she was having none of that and reached for his hand. He was both surprised and relived and gratefully entwined his fingers with hers.

Entering the building lobby, Kyoya lead her to a bank of elevators, they surprisingly had a car to themselves. "Maybe we shouldn't hold hands in front of the others as of yet. They've had a considerable blow, and another dynamic change might not be for the best." He sighed and patted his messenger bag that held his lap top. "We're in for a shock today, at any rate. So let's have lunch, discuss the club and then we'll go on from there. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine, I refer to your judgment, Senpai."

He was just about to take her in his arms and let months of pent up kisses loose on her when the elevator chimed and the doors opened.

They were shown their meeting room and found they were the first one's there. Kyouya took the seat at the head of the table and Haruhi sat on his right. He smiled at her as he took out his laptop and powered it up. He pulled up his email, opened the one that caused him to reevaluate his suggestions for the club's future. Turning the laptop to Haruhi he said,"This is the shock I was referring to. Please don't mention it; it's the first thing we will talk about after lunch."

Haruhi nodded and began to read the text on the screen.

 _Second Year Student Mr. Ootori,_

 _It has come to my attention that you and my son have been operating a club of sorts for the last two years._

 _A "host club" is not the type of club that we should have at such a prestigious school such as Ouran Academy. My son, Tamaki agrees with me and has submitted the form to have the Host Club officially dissolved._

 _You must officially cease all club activities and have Music Room #3 cleared of any host club paraphernalia by next Monday, November 19_ _th_ _and keys to the aforementioned room must be turned in by the close of the school day stated above._

 _Thank you for your cooperation in this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chairman of the board of trustees of Ouran Academy_

 _Yuzuru Souh_

"That damn rich bastard." Haruhi said voice laced with venom. "It's not enough that he sends his son off, but he has to dismantle the Host Club as well?" She let out a breath. "Fine. Let him do what he wants. I'm happy with my friends and I don't think we need a club to hold us together." She said the last with such a tone of finality that Kyoya was surprised.

"That's our Haruhi."

Kyoya had just shut his laptop when Mori and Honey walked in. Honey reached her first to give her a huge hug. "Haru-chan! Did you sleep alright? You feel asleep leaning on Kyo-chan, I think you drooled a little bit."

"Eh? I did? I'm so sorry Senpai!" She said.

"It's quite alright; I'll send you the dry cleaning bill." He hoped his smirk conveyed that he was just teasing.

 _You better not if you want that date._ She thought, and then Mori was ruffling her hair.

"Taka-chan had to carry you to bed, it was really cute." A smile was plastered on Honey's face, while a slight blush crept up on Haruhi's.

"Uh, thanks Mori-senpai."

"You're welcome, Haruhi." Takashi smiled and sat down next to her and Honey took the chair on his other side just as the twins walked in.

"Hi Haruhi, and hello to the rest of you." They said in perfect unison. They made their way to Haruhi's chair, where they draped their arms around her shoulders and each of them gave her a kiss on the head. She had grown used to and completely expected this type of greeting from the twins, as she got it every morning in the classroom. Her desk was right between them for most of her classes, and they often touched her during the school day. She had come to realize that this was not meant to be invasive or even remotely sexual. She had been welcomed into their world and they considered her as a third, they were once two, now they were three.

Kyoya experienced a twinge of jealously, and it passed as soon as it came. He had observed the twins' evolution and the conclusion of Haruhi; he knew it wasn't meant to be anything.

After they had lunch and the table was cleared, Kyoya pulled out his laptop and called what would be the last Host Club meeting to order. "Yesterday's events took a lot from all of us, but I would like to say that no matter what our King might have done or where he's gone, this is not merely a high school club, it is truly a family, and I could not have asked for a better one."

That had everyone wondering if Kyoya had been abducted by aliens and replaced with a robot. He pressed on, "The reason we are here is unfortunately not to discuss the future of the Host Club but its end."

"What?" The twins shouted in unison.

"No! Please say you're kidding Kyo-Chan!" Honey cried.

Haruhi heaved a sigh and lowered her eyes and Mori looked to the table.

"Kyoya-senpai, you can't do this! We haven't even taken a vote!" Hikaru was shaking. "Just because the boss left doesn't mean we all have to quit!"

"Hikaru is right, we can keep the club going, recruit more hosts, but we can't just give up!" Kaoru seconded his brother. Honey had started to cry.

Kyoya held up his hand. "This is not my decision, it comes from Chairman Souh directly." Turning his laptop towards them, he let everyone read the email. "He may have the authority to dissolve the Host Club, but I think we are more than the club. This is not the end of us. We are still friends, we are still a family. I don't believe that we need a club for us to continue to be so."

They all looked toward one another. Kyoya wore no mask, instead his face showed the hope that they could continue as they were. The emotion that was so foreign to him, was so plainly displayed as he gazed down at Haruhi. It was breaking her heart all over again, and she just couldn't stand it.

"I need you all. You've become true friends, and family to me." Haruhi said, tears starting to glimmer in her eyes. "You all mean so much to me. I had no real friends until now, I can't part with any of you. You taught me that I'm not alone, that I don't have to be alone. I actually depend on you rich bastards to be there when I get scared, or need encouragement, or just need a damn hug." The tears were flowing down her cheeks freely now.

Mori's arms were around her first, Kyoya was a near second, followed by Honey and the twins. They all told her that they depended on her too and needed her just as much if not more. Her tears slowed, Mori gave her his handkerchief, and she wiped her eyes and thanked everyone.

"Well, it seems that we've all decided that particular issue. May I suggest a walk in the shopping district?" Kyoya wasn't at all surprised everyone needed some fresh air.

Honey had pulled Haruhi into a "Kawaii" shop, well stocked with stuffed animals and all manner of pastel things a girl could want. The twins had followed and had the shop girls swooning just by being there.

Mori and Kyoya waited outside while keeping a watchful eye through the plate glass windows. "Any word from Tamaki?" Takashi asked.

"No. I really don't expect one either. I suspect that Tonnere girl will keep him on a very short leash for quite a while." He said with a slight upturn of his lips watching Honey shove a stuffed purple unicorn that was half the size of Haruhi into her arms.

Mori's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. _Do I even want to fight this? She's worth it, but will she want it? Will she want me?_

"What about her debt?"

"No Host Club, no debt." Kyoya stated. "Besides, she paid it off and then some."

"You kept adding to it to keep her around, didn't you?"

"Yes." Kyoya admitted. "But if she ever asked, I would have gladly shown her the real account, and she was free to leave at anytime."

"She never asked?" Mori raised an eyebrow.

"Not after her first month. I even offered to give her a running tally, but she refused every time." He turned to the senior. "And yes, I was offering the true account. I honestly believe she had decided to stay, debt or no, she wanted to be with us. Either that or it's Stockholm syndrome." They both chuckled at that.

It was only a few minutes later that the four of them emerged from the shop, Haruhi was struggling to carry the stuffed unicorn that Honey had been pushing into her arms with a very dejected look. Takashi and Kyoya had no choice but to laugh.

After composing themselves, Kyoya had called his driver to come around to collect the plushie and large shopping bag she was also carrying.

"Mitsukuni, you didn't." Mori was trying to adopt a somewhat scolding tone, but it was really hard to pull off while trying not to laugh.

"Haru-chan needed something soft to hug, and new barrettes, and a new pencil case, and some new pencils, and some new hair bands, and a new phone case, and a new blanket." Honey was cheerfully stating as Haruhi was shaking her head no behind the pastel purple beast the entire time.

That just made Kyoya start laughing again. Haruhi shot him a half hearted glare, but if she was being honest with herself, she liked the sound of his laughter. She had never heard him actually laugh before. Everyone else looked like he was about to start monologing about his evil plot to take over the world.

Kyoya's driver had come around and was taking the stuffed animal and shopping bag from Haruhi. "Not like she put up much of a fight this time."Kaoru pointed out.

"Yeah, we get our heads bitten off when we offer to buy you lunch. What gives?" Hikaru asked.

"First, you two are coming over with racks of clothes every month, buying my lunch every day is just too much." All of them just stared at her. "Fine! Today is the day I surrender to your whims. Dress me, feed me, style me. Just give me the option of saying no." Haruhi looked from her senpais to her class mates, and then it dawned on her what she had just done."Aw crap." It was too late; the twins were already dragging her into a clothing boutique. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuzuru Souh was sitting at his desk with a tumbler of American bourbon in one hand and a framed photo in the other. The photo was of himself, the only woman he had only loved and of his son as an infant. He sighed taking a gulp of the whiskey as he recalled what had told Tamaki at the Ouran fair. _Whims have consequences Tamaki. Take my word for it; they do not come cheaply for people like us. Accept it. Life is hard it's time for you to grow up and realize that dreaming only postpones the inevitable._

He was paraphrasing his mother when he told him that. Her words had been much harsher and much crueler than he could ever manage. He hated the woman even more now.

 _Why won't you just die if you hate the world this much._ This was not a new thought to him. Ever since he was a small child he had thought of her as a monster that some hero needed to appear and slay. Now her latest evil was to rip Tamaki from him again.

She insisted that Yuzuru show him no kindness and remain absent from his life, sending Tamaki to live at a smaller estate, only miles from his own home. The one thing he was grateful for was the assignment of Shima as head of the household. Shima had raised him as a mother should and would show Tamaki the same.

The smart phone on the desk chimed with an incoming text message, it read:

 _The jet has landed. Master Tamaki and Éclair Tonnere have arrived at the Paris townhouse and will depart for the Tonnere family estate in three days. Will report tomorrow._

The man he had go with Tamaki as a valet was actually part of the Black Onion Squad, but reported to him alone on this matter. He would call it a gift from Yoshiro.

"Oh Anne, what have I done? Please forgive me. Tamaki, I am so sorry. Forgive me. I am so sorry my darling boy. I'm so sorry." Yuzuru Souh let the tears freely fall now.

The town car pulled to a stop in front of the apartment building. The driver lowered the privacy screen and asked, "Shall I help Miss Fujioka with her packages Kyoya-sama?"

"No Koda, I will do that." Kyoya responded.

After they both climbed the stairs with the armfuls of shopping bags, Haruhi opened the door of the darkened apartment. Her father had already texted her that he had left for work, but the customary note would be on the table informing her of everything he put in the text.

"Let's put all of this in my room." Haruhi led the way and put down her load of bags and the giant unicorn plushie. Kyoya followed suit.

"Next time I even look like I'm about to say something as stupid as I did to create this mess, please stop me." She heaved an exhausted sigh. "Where am I even going to put all of this?"

Kyoya just smiled at her, she was the one who got herself into this 'mess'. "You did give us carte blanche."

"I'm going to have to amend that decree." She huffed.

"Spoken like a true lawyer." He was still smiling at her, in fact he was sure he had been smiling the whole afternoon and that was why his cheeks ached.

"You know something, I don't think I have ever seen you smile this much. Not host smiles, but genuine smiling." She was smiling herself; it was a welcome change from the half hearted scowl she put on after the kawaii shop.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, I have something to smile about. May I see you again tomorrow? I would like to take you out for our date."

"Ah yes, our date, are you sure you want to call it that Senpai? I mean, I like this new you, but isn't this happening a bit fast? I wouldn't want you to feel like you might regret it."

"Haruhi," he stepped closer and tilted up her face toward his with fingers under her chin, holding her eyes with his and moved closer. "I most certainly want to call it a 'date', sometimes you have to move fast to secure what you desire, and do not call me 'senpai' for you it's 'Kyoya'." When he had said the last, his lips were brushing hers, but he couldn't hold back, he had held himself back for so long.

He kissed her gently, more of a caress than a kiss. Haruhi was sure her knees would buckle, but they held. She raised her hand to his chest and slid it up to his neck, then into his hair. Kyoya deepened the kiss and she moaned, running her fingers through his hair. He moved to the corner of her mouth, kissing his way to her jaw and down to her neck, feeling her pulse quicken under his lips, and her breath catch in her throat. She shuddered when he licked her ear lobe, and he returned his attention to her lips. This was everything he had dared to dream it would be and more, so much more.

Kyoya pulled back to look at her. "Wow" she whispered.

He chuckled, "Glad you enjoyed it." Putting his arms around her he asked, "So what time would you like for me to pick you up tomorrow? Would one o'clock be alright, or would you rather have lunch first?" He was staring down at her, dangerously close to losing himself in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, um, one would be fine; it will give me time to finish some chores." She was having a slight problem coming back to reality.

Kyoya stepped back and raised her hand to lay the barest of kisses on her knuckles."Till then."

As his car pulled away from the curb, his heart was flying and his head was a maelstrom of thoughts. Kyoya had a lot of work waiting for him at home, and he had no idea how to balance his emotions. For the first time since he was a small boy, he wasn't sure what would be his next move should be.

 _Tamaki is an idiot and he doesn't deserve her. But why am I feeling like I've just betrayed him?_

Haruhi leaned her back against the door after closing it behind Kyoya. She sighed heavily before pushing away to go sit in front of her mother's memorial shrine. "Mom, what am I going to do? I never thought that in a million years that Kyoya –sen… Kyoya felt this way, about me of all people! And what about my studies, should I even be considering a relationship? Do I even have the luxury to think that I could have anything more than friendship with him?"

She fell back against the floor. "Ugh! Okay, I like him, a lot. He's intelligent, has ambition, handsome, and his eyes are so stunning, he's reliable and, and that kiss." She sighed again, her mind floating back to the feel of his lips against hers.

Haruhi sat up and her head hung down. "I'm so screwed." She got up and went to do something with the mess in her room so she could study.

 **A/N**

So, what did you think? Are Haruhi and Kyoya moving too fast? Will they continue, slow it down or just stop everything? And what about poor Takashi?

I took longer on this chapter for obvious reasons and other not at all obvious reasons, but I think it works.

This is all unbeta'ed. I don't have a beta for this story because I wanted to try writing it and posting it. Kind of letting my creativity and stotytelling just flow naturally. It seems to be working so far as plot bunnies are breeding in my head like, well, rabbits!

And my husband didn't do me any favors by suggesting an idea for a Gravity Falls fic. So many stories to write, so little time. As we are heading into the summer convention season and my work load and custom orders come in, I might not be posting as regularly as I would like to. I was hoping I could do a chapter a week schedule, but it may be more like a chapter every two weeks. And I really need to get back to my Biker Mice from Mars story.

So, yeah, if I don't do laundry, skip a meal or two, and who needs sleep anyway, am I right? Nah, I'm kidding. But I'm serious about having a regular schedule.

Oh my Gods! Thank you for all of the reviews! I live for reviews, and the validation of my art feeds me. I'm a review vampire. (I vant to drink your comments and reviews! Ha, ha!) Seriously though, thank you so much, for the reviews, for the favorites, follows and comments. They mean so much to me.

As Ever,

The Ruby Rabbit


	4. Of Koi Fish and Dragons

**Chapter 4: Of Koi Fish and Dragons**

Kyoya was typing away at his lap top when his brother knocked on his door.

"Enter." Kyoya called not even looking up from his screen.

Yuuichi Ootori sat on the couch across from the one that Kyoya was currently lounging on.

"Hello Yuuichi, staying the whole weekend I see." Kyoya only spared the briefest of glances at his eldest brother.

"Yes, Himari won't return from visiting her parents in Kyoto until Monday afternoon, so no harm in extending my stay. "

"Mmm.", was Kyoya's reply.

"I hear congratulations are in order little brother." Yuuichi caught the slight pause of clicking keys.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Now he had had Kyoya's attention, not that Kyoya would let him know that.

"Father told us about your coup of Ootori Medical Supply. Well done. I wasn't even informed of the trouble that the company was in until recently." He stretched his arms out along the back of the sofa. "Rest assured the upper management responsible for this mess is no longer working for us."

"Of course they aren't I took care of that before I handed the managerial rights over to Father."

"Right." This conversation was not going as Yuuichi hoped it would. "Look Kyoya, no one is more proud of you than I am, but you could have come to me for help."

Kyoya stopped typing and looked up at his brother. "Why would I have done that? I think I proved that I am quite capable of handling myself in the business world."

"Good talk Kyoya." With that Yuuichi stood up and left his brothers room.

Kyoya had to smirk at that little display. Did his brother honestly think that he would have gone to him for help in pulling a company out from under him?

 _Really Yuuichi, I expected more from you than that._

Haruhi woke up feeling rested, and went about her Saturday morning routine, but she was distracted. Her date with Kyoya was causing some anxiety. She still could not understand what he saw in her. And the thought that was at the forefront of her mind was what the dissolution of the Host Club would do to their little group.

She couldn't see everyone just walking away from each other. Hikaru and Kaoru had let her so far into their world, and she knew how much of an honor that was, she couldn't imagine that they would just drift away from her. Honey and Mori-senpai had become like protective older brothers. Honey reminded her to smile and appreciate some of the sweeter moments in life that she would otherwise let pass her by. Mori was the one that would be there, giving her strength with that gentle smile and a ruffle of her hair.

And how would the other boys feel if she did pursue a relationship with Kyoya? She had gone on a date with Hikaru, and no one seemed that phased by it. Well, she was pretty sure Tamaki was a complete wreck, but he was almost always like that.

Was that even a date? It seemed like it was closer to friends hanging out than an actual date. She was so oblivious to things like this. _Tamaki would call it 'affairs of the heart'._ She thought. That led her thoughts to Tamaki. How did she really feel about him? Why did his leaving hurt so much?

 _He's sweet, but so damn over the top. I could never tell when was being serious, and did he ever respect my feelings or boundaries? That would be a hard no. If I'm being completely honest, I never saw him in any light other than friendship._ Haruhi sighed heavily. She had to admit that his leaving was a betrayal of friends. He did what he assured everyone he would never do, he left them. He gathered them together, gave them gifts of self discovery, chances to be themselves, made them a family, and he just abandoned them. That hurt her in places she had thought she had closed off. That was why it hurt so much. She even told him that she loved the Host Club. Debt or no debt, she would have not put up with their crap for very long if she didn't like being there, loved being a part of the strange little family they had.

She was beating herself and a dead horse with this introspection. _What about Kyoya? How did I get to the point of going on a date with him?_

She mentally shuffled through the memories of the past seven and a half months. She was always standing near him, talking about one thing or the other. During club hours when she and Kyoya weren't engaged with guests, they were always at the sidelines chatting, she sat next to him in club meetings, watching him scribble down his notes, and they were always close to each other, except where Tamaki would stand over her fussing.

Then there was the day at the products expo. She saw so much of what he kept locked away, she felt privileged and honored. And that night in Okinawa, she had called him out on his true intentions. She knew from the moment he said she could use her body as payment that he wasn't serious. But she often pondered the sad look he had when she told him that there was no merit in her affections, implying forced or otherwise.

 _I'm not a fortune teller or psychic, we can't see what will happen until it happens._ Haruhi was done with it for the moment; she had chores to do after all.

Tamaki was looking at the view of the Paris skyline, the Eifel tower was lit up brilliantly as the evening twilight darkened into night. A part of him was certain that he would never see France again, he knew that was a possibility because of his paternal grandmother, but in all of his fantasies about returning, none of them included his basically being sold as a slave to this horrible woman.

He could hear Éclair moving about in her dressing room, getting ready for their dinner engagement. While he had a few minutes to himself, he thought back on the evening he left Japan. His grandmother had met them at the airport, glaring at him until he had boarded the private jet. _Why? Why, does she hate me this much?_

Éclair had been excited with her new toy, telling him they were going to be the talk of French high society, that he should be grateful that he was marrying someone with a title. "Oh yes, I am a countess, that will make you a count when we're married. You were denied your title being born a bastard weren't you? Adding insult to injury, it's the same in Japan isn't it?" She purred in French.

 _Why is this happening to me? I did everything right. I didn't do anything to bring any shame to the family, I got high marks in class, I was studying to go into a MBA course at university, everyone at school loved me, I just don't know what I have ever done to deserve this horrible fate._

Then it occurred to him. _The Host Club is a huge success, that can't possibly be the reason. Haruhi said that even she loved being a part of it, of our little family._ His eyes went wide as that moment replayed in his head, just as it did every time he closed his eyes. _Haruhi. She has to be alright. The bridge isn't that tall is it? No taller than that cliff she was thrown from that day at the beach. The one I had to jump from because the force of hitting the water had stunned her._ The look of fear as she fell back into open air was going to haunt him forever. _Oh my God, what have I done? What have I done?_

Éclair emerged from the bedroom and demanded his attention. Wearing a sapphire blue silk cocktail dress and carrying a clutch she made a show of crossing the room, the ever present ornate opera glasses in her hand. "What do you think?" She made a turn. "It's vintage Dior."

"You make it look stunning my dear princess. Like a brilliant night sky scattered with the constellations of every goddess." His host smile was plastered on his face, and as always, it was a performance that would bring the house down.

Éclair was obviously eating it up with a spoon. "Oh Tamaki, you flatter me!"

"No my dear, I only speak the truth."

Haruhi had decided on an outfit that was about as the same as yesterday's, but just a different top. She pulled a royal purple button down from its hanger, the soft cotton of the fabric was comfortable, the sleeves rolled up and could be buttoned to stay just below her elbows, it was loose, had no ruffles and wasn't overtly girly. Practical and comfortable, it was perfect, for what she had really hoped would be just a casual afternoon between friends. _Or a first date between friends._ She reminded herself.

 _Well, whatever this is, he should be here soon._ She finished dressing, put on a simple silver necklace and looked down at her dressing table. She thought about applying the lip gloss and maybe the barest hint of the perfume Hikaru and Kaoru insisted she had to have yesterday, and then decided against. Grabbing her shoes and bag from her closet, she stepped into the living area to see her dad stumbling out of his room yawning loudly.

"Hi Dad, how did you sleep?"

"Like the dead, I would have liked to have had at least another hour of sleep, but Yuki has me coming in at four. Where are you off to?"

"I'm just going to go out for a bit." She had forgotten to tell him about her date, and now she really didn't have the time for him to go nuts over it.

Ranka's well groomed left eyebrow arched. "Oh, with who?"

"Kyoya-senpai."

"Just Kyoya, or are the rest of the boys joining you?" Ranka asked with a slight tone of suspicion.

"It's just Kyoya-senpai and me. Nothing spec..." The last was cut off by her father hugging her fiercely.

"Oh my little girl is going on a date with a handsome young man!"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Haruhi had untangled herself from her father's embrace to answer it with a very apologetic look on her face.

Before she could even get out a hello, Ranka was asking Kyoya in for some tea.

"Thank you, but I have to decline; I've planned a few things that are time sensitive." Kyoya said with a slight bow.

Ranka sighed, "Alright then. You two have fun, and Kyoya, bring her home safe."

"I will." Kyoya had a smirk to go along with that.

Haruhi stepped outside and shut the door behind her and Kyoya led her to a black Mercedes Mclaren. She let a small 'eep' as the doors slid upwards at a touch of a button.

When Kyoya was behind the wheel the doors slid back in place and Haruhi took a look at the sleek grey and black interior. "It's a beautiful car."

"Thank you. It was my birthday present last year." He said after starting the engine and pulling away from the curb.

"Wow. So what do you want for your birthday this year?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh, not much really; world domination, a few more minions, maybe an evil liar to call my own." He smirked.

Haruhi laughed at that. A true laugh, not the simpering, coy giggles the girls of society had. He had come to learn that he loved the sound of her laughter. He smiled at her, a true open smile.

"So, where are we going Kyoya-senpai? Sorry, Kyoya." It was a hard habit to break.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll know when we get there."

"You know I'm not a huge fan of surprises." She bantered.

"I know, but just indulge me; I promise it'll be good." He had that patented smirk on his lips again.

"I trust you Kyoya, I trust you." And she meant it.

"Harajuku? Okay, I'm surprised. I wouldn't have guessed." Haruhi said, stepping out of the car, with Kyoya's help.

"Still trust me?" he said, pulling her up and sliding an arm around her waist.

"Yes, still trusting."

"Good." Kyoya turned away to give his keys to the valet along with a nice tip.

He had yet to let her go, and Haruhi was in no rush to let him slip from her hand. He led her from the valet kiosk and toward Yoyogi Park. As they neared, Haruhi could start to make out the golden tops of the gingko trees. A walk in the park on a beautiful crisp autumn day wasn't a bad idea. They held a very comfortable silence between them as they walked.

When Kyoya put his arm around her shoulders, she was startled out of that silence. "Kyoya?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He started to move his arm away, and that made Haruhi do something on pure instinct, she grabbed his wrist to keep his arm in place.

"No, it...it's fine, really. I was just wondering where we might be going?"

He smiled down at her, once again amazed that his heart had been opened by those soft brown eyes. "I told you it was a surprise, but we are almost there."

They filled the next few minutes of walking with small talk, mostly Kyoya asking questions of her life that he already knew that answers to, he just wanted to hear voice, but he still hung on every word.

The pathway opened up to reveal a torii gate and continued on lined by thicker forest.

"Isn't this the Meji Shrine?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, you've been here, haven't you?"

"A few times, actually last was on a school trip in my first year of middle school."

"Have you ever seen the inner gardens?" He was hoping she hadn't, he really wanted to show her something new, something she would like.

"No, but I've always wanted to visit, I've wanted to see the main koi pond forever. I kind of have a thing for koi. My mom used to take me to a shrine near our neighborhood that had a large pond, and we would watch the fish swim after feeding them, all that brilliant gold, red, pearl, and inky black. It was so beautiful to me." Her face softened and her gaze seemed to be looking toward a memory that Kyoya knew held magic for her.

"Well then, it's a good thing we're going." He looked down at her and her smile, that wonderful smile that lit the world, made his chest ache.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Shall we?" He made a sweeping bow and extended an arm in invitation.

 _That made Tamaki's bow look bad._ At that thought,Haruhi felt another small stab of loss and betrayal, but she found that taking Kyoya's hand made it ease into almost nothing.

Kyoya had to fight the urge to sweep her up and kiss her silly, but he wasn't sure how she would take that and settled for her hand in his.

The room was flooded with the late afternoon sunlight, giving plenty of light for Kaoru to sketch by. He was putting a little more red in the flowers of the long flowing ball gown when a groan of frustration from Hikaru made him look up.

"Arrrgh! I don't get this formula or this whole dumb problem set!" Hikaru lightly hit his head on the desktop and the homework causing so much frustration three times.

"If you would have just done it last week when Haruhi was studying with us, you wouldn't be scrambling your brains now." Kaoru quipped.

"That's it!" Hikaru sat up straight up, and then reached for his phone."I'll call our toy for some help!"

"Hikaru, you know she really doesn't like to be called that."

"Yeah, sure. She did say we could just go nuts with buying her stuff and dressing her up, I'm betting a pet name won't hurt."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother's behavior. Hika was acting like nothing happened, that the Host Club was going to be there Monday afternoon and Tamaki-sempai hadn't abandoned them and nearly killed Haruhi in the process.

"Damn! I got her voice mail; she'll answer her home phone." Hikaru didn't see the eye roll and probably would have ignored it anyway.

Ranka answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Fujioka-san, its Hikaru. Can I speak to Haruhi?"

"Oh, hello Hikaru! I'm sorry she's gone out."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Hikaru's brow furrowed slightly.

"No, I'm sorry I don't know, I'll be leaving for work in a few minutes and she didn't mention a time when she left with Kyoya." Ranka didn't realize it, but he just a whole herd of cats out of the bag.

"Ky…Kyoya?" Hikaru stammered, which got Kaoru's attention.

"Yes, he picked Haruhi up at one. I can leave her a message if you like?"

"Uh, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you, Fujioka- san."

"Well, I'm off top work. Ta-Ta!" And with that Ranka had hung up and left Hikaru staring at the screen of his phone.

Kaoru moved from his place on the window seat towards his twin. "Hika, are you alright?"

Hikaru looked up with a shell shocked look, "She's on a date with the Shadow King." He said softly.

"Wait. What? What do you mean she's on a date?"

"With the Shadow King." Hikaru finished.

"Haruhi and Kyoya- senpai are on a date." Kaoru tried the statement out loud, and it didn't make any more sense to him. He started to look back over the past seven months in his mind and saw the pattern. Haruhi would always be next to Kyoya, chatting with him, leaning over to read the notes he was making in that black book of his, when the Boss would get way to clingy she always sought out Kyoya's help first and Mori's second.

To be perfectly honest with himself, he always saw Haruhi and Mori together, but he admitted that was just fantasying what their wedding and babies would look like."Are you okay Hika?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Kaoru let out a sigh, "Well, we knew it would happen one day, I just figured it would be Mori- senpai."

"Why would it be Mori-senpai? It could have been me, or the Boss."

"Do you really think she would have fallen for Tono, or been willing to share you with me? Seriously Hikaru, I think Haruhi needs someone other than a big crybaby that calls her his 'daughter'. I really don't think she would have been happy as our asexual triplet. Well, she already is in a way, but not in a romantic relationship. I don't think we're ready for that type of relationship either."

"Damn it Kaoru, just shit all over my dreams of normalcy."

"Not like either of us could stand to be normal anyway." Kaoru draped his arms across his brother's shoulders and they both laughed.

Takashi let out a long slow breath as he tried to clear his mind, yet again.

And he failed miserably, again, so he decided to take a different tactic. He let his mind go, looking into what was causing him to lose sleep and focus, and of course she appeared.

Haruhi's image appeared in his mind's eye and he let out a trembling sigh. Her eyes almost chestnut in the sunlight, her poetry inspiring smile, her laugh, so true and pure. That was what all this disquiet was about.

Takashi had admired Haruhi since he first discovered she was indeed, a girl. She called for his help when Tamaki had started to twirl her around like a rag doll, and she continued to call for him when Tamaki got out of hand. That is, unless Kyoya shut him down with a glare or comment.

He tried to imagine Haruhi and Kyoya together as a couple, but he just couldn't and let his mind slip into fantasies of him and Haruhi. Haruhi watching his kendo tournaments, he and Haruhi cuddling on the couch watching some movie, cuddling on his bed and making out, and the feel of her lips against his own. He even went so far as them getting married, having children and watching them grow.

Takashi was very content with his current line of thought, and smiled broadly.

Haruhi and Kyoya sat a while at the largest koi pond in the gardens, feeding the fish and chatting. He had never noticed the beauty of koi until today, he always saw them as just fish, despite there being a ornate pond filled with rare koi on the Ootori estate.

Seeing them now, through Haruhi's eyes, he could see the absolute beauty with every flash of scale and fin.

"You know, we have a beautiful koi pond at my estate as well. Perhaps you could come see it soon."

"I don't think I've ever seen your home, Kyoya. I'd love to see your koi pond." Again, there was that beaming smile.

 _Is this love that makes my chest ache while wanting to shout my happiness to the world? I always thought those poets to all be damned fools, but here I am now, understanding every word._ Kyoya thought as Haruhi tossed the last of the fish food into the water, watching the large fish thrash around.

Haruhi turned to him with a large smile, there was no light on his glasses to hide his eyes, and her smile faltered seeing the raw emotion in those grey eyes. She couldn't help herself, reaching up she pulled off his glasses and stared deep.

"Your eyes have always reminded me of dark storm clouds. Like a storm far in the distance, but I don't think I've ever had a moment of anxiety while looking at them." She had a slight lump in her throat as said this.

Kyoya cupped her cheek in his hand, "Haruhi, I … thank you." And then he ever so gently kissed her.

Haruhi's hand moved to his chest and she could feel his heart beating through his grey dress shirt, it was like a caged bird fighting for freedom. She was sure her heart was fluttering away too. This kiss was lacking some of the confidence of yesterdays; it felt more tentative, almost as if he was afraid of rejection. Haruhi felt as though she was surrounded by the warmest blanket as his arms wrapped around her.

When Kyoya broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, Haruhi could see a tear streaming down his cheek, she reached up and wiped it away, amazed that the Shadow King would shed a tear, and at a kiss.

Kyoya grabbed her hand before she could pull it away and held it to his cheek. He wanted to say something, anything, but the words would just not come, he was struck speechless and without a plan of action. He just had no idea what to do. He tried to sort through his emotions, but he just could not. He had to admit, he was head over heels in love with Haruhi. He smiled and she smiled back, then they both laughed.

After regaining some composure, Kyoya stood and pulled Haruhi to her feet. The sky was turning spectacular colors as the sun was starting to set. "We had better get going; I think they will be closing the gardens soon."

The walk back through the park didn't take as long as Haruhi wished it would. She honestly kept praying that if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up yet. As they waited for Kyoya's car to be brought to the valet kiosk, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

He helped her into the car, and after the doors slid shut, he gave her a patent Kyoya smirk and said, "Now for the second part of our date."

"There's a second part?"

"Well, you didn't think the gardens were it, did you?"

She sighed. "Actually, I have no idea what you could have planned. You can be sneaky like that."

"You do say the most interesting things."

After a shopping spree in a huge bookstore (Haruhi eventually gave in after repeated reminders of yesterday's announcement, but she still only picked out three) they ate dinner at Haruhi's favorite neighborhood noodle place (he did tell her to pick the place and he wasn't disappointed), then it was back to her apartment. She invited Kyoya in for some tea and he gladly accepted.

Kyoya had reclined against a large stuffed marshmallow of a cushion with Haruhi leaning into him, their left hands intertwined while she traced the fingers of his right hand with hers. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course." She was fascinated with his elegant fingers.

"Did you have feelings for Tamaki?"

At this she turned so she could see his face and rested her back against his leg. "What? You mean other than platonic? No. He's a younger version of my father, and that's just exhausting, not appealing. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to be certain." He almost whispered.

"Certain of what exactly?"

"Just, certain of a few things." He dismissed her question with the most non comitial answer he could muster.

"Uh-huh." She wasn't buying it and was just about to ask him to elaborate when he asked another question.

"Haruhi, would you be my girlfriend? I believe the popular term would be 'going steady'."

After a moment of blinking at him, she broke into laughter that had tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "I'm not sure what you find so funny Haruhi. It is a perfectly reasonable question."

That had her laughing even harder. "I can't…" she took in a deep breath," I can't believe you said, 'going steady'!" and she promptly exploded into another fit of giggles.

Kyoya had to take heart in her finding the wording and not the question itself this amusing.

When she finally regained control of herself, Kyoya looked down with his eyes hidden behind the light's reflection on his glasses. He was obviously expecting an answer. Haruhi took in a deep breath, let it out and, "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

He looked down at her smiling face, and pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you Haru."

"Hey, if you're going to call me Haru, I'm calling you Kyo. It's only fair." She giggled again.

"Stop being pragmatic, you're ruining the moment."

Giggles bubbled from her again, so Kyoya tried to stopper them with a kiss, but it was too late for that. That didn't mean he gave up trying.

After an hour and some minutes later of giggling and kissing, Kyoya announced that he had to take his leave. Haruhi walked with him to the door, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked as she reluctantly stepped back from him.

"Considering this is one of the few days your father has off, I thought you might the like the day to spend with him and perhaps study." The pout did him in. "I will see you at school Monday morning. I can even pick you up if you like."

"I would like that very much, Kyo."

After a long kiss goodbye, as he was driving away, he finally really understood the quote 'Parting is such sweet sorrow."

 **A/N**

Okay! Chapter 4 is in the can! WOOT!

Sorry it took me so long, but I've been kinda swamped with projects and orders and I won't get any reprieve until mid- December-ish. So every time I get a breather, I'll be working on the chapters and posting them. Yeah, but I don't think I can get on a firm publishing schedule until I get a few big commissions out of the way. Whelp, No rest for the wicked, as they say!

BIG HUGE THANK YOUS to all of those of you who are still reading this, who have followed and reviewed, and just read this story so far!

BIG GLOMPING TAMAKI HUGS!

Please review if you liked or hated this, let me know what you think! I live for reviews damn it! They feed my soul. Every artist seeks validation, and reviews makes my heart swell with happiness! Aaannd I sound like Tamaki.

Speaking of the Duke of Dorks, what did you think of the Paris update, huh? Éclair is just deliciously evil and it's fun writing her snooty bitchy self, but that's all for now.

Thanks for the reviews and likes!

As Ever,

~ The Ruby Rabbit


End file.
